


暴食篇（下）

by yiweeeen



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiweeeen/pseuds/yiweeeen





	暴食篇（下）

都说第一次最好不要跟个雏儿，会比较辛苦。赵磊做梦都没想到他有一天会亲身印证这句话。

年轻的Alpha除了满腔的热情和求知欲，对情事的了解仅限于零星的几次自慰和同学分享的几部毛片。盲目的亲吻从脸颊开始扩散，毫无章法地爬了一身，哪哪儿都是他留下的痕迹。

下身也早就涨得不像话，刚开始还因为和赵磊赌气没多在意，可听完那句委屈又认真的表白，焉栩嘉现在只想在他的哥哥身上把脑子里所有肮脏又美妙的念头变成事实。

他早就饿坏了，可想吃，吃不到。

方才那一点信息素的抚慰，对于一个累积了3年发情期的Omega来说根本杯水车薪，又一波情潮早在焉栩嘉落下他的第一个吻时就已经卷土重来，后穴自动分泌出的大量体液沿着臀缝把整个屁股都浸得亮晶晶的。

焉栩嘉迫切地想要闯进神秘的花园，可总是才刚叩了一下门，就又控制不住地滑开。

“哥哥帮我...”毫无经验的弟弟急红了眼，只能勾着赵磊的小腿，哼哼唧唧地舔着他的嘴角讨饶，“你太湿了。”

赵磊其实也难受得很，焉栩嘉冰凉的信息素让他仿佛置身寒冬，可发情期和少年常年偏高的体温又灼得他浑身发汗。

帮他？谁还不是第一回做这档子事。赵磊此刻只能庆幸自己在初分化时还是多少做了一些功课。

“你让开一点！”他将黏人的Alpha稍微推开些，勉力翻过身，将下体抬高，忍着羞恼将脸埋进枕头里，伸手去扶焉栩嘉斗志昂扬的性器，将他浅浅地引进自己的身体，“这样…试试？”

焉栩嘉眼睛都看直了，觉得自己的心跳声已经盖过了整个世界纷扰的杂音。

赵磊有一个极漂亮的后背。清瘦的身体覆着一层薄薄的肌肉，白得像块上好的玉，看似脆弱无比其实充满了张力。这点焉栩嘉曾在无数次习以为常的前胸贴后背中感受过，却是第一次亲眼见到。

再往下，就是赵磊要命的腰线。

赵磊永远都不会知道，16岁的焉栩嘉第一次梦遗的那个夜晚，梦见的就是赵磊笑得温柔的眉眼、蜜糖一样甜软的声音和夏天轻薄的衬衫下呼之欲出的腰线。

他还记得那天他醒得特别早，赵磊被自己猛地坐起的动静惊醒，看见一床单的狼藉，明明脸红得比他还厉害，却试着端起一副过来人的样子安抚他这都是男孩子的正常现象，不用太在意。

可那时的他只想掐着赵磊比女孩子还纤细但柔韧的腰，把他按在床上，狠狠地重现梦里荒唐的场景。

就像现在这样，肆无忌惮地在赵磊的身体里横冲直撞。

湿滑的甬道让阴茎顺利地一入到底，只觉得爽到头皮都发麻。

赵磊一下绷紧了腰，焉栩嘉这下捅得极深，他下意识地就想往回蜷缩，却被攥着腰拖回来，大开大合，一下比一下更用力，恨不得连囊袋也一并挤进去。

果然和料想的一样，赵磊的腰他只要两只手，就几乎可以圈住。焉栩嘉这样想着，手上的力道越发的狠。

空气里雪松的味道正在不断变得粘稠，赵磊身上滑溜溜的都是汗，身下的床单也早就湿得可以拧出水来。焉栩嘉每一下都来得又凶又急，赵磊只觉得眼前都快被他撞出了星星：“轻…轻一点…嘉嘉…”

“好，好。”第一次开荤的Alpha嘴上含含糊糊地答应着，动作却没有半分收敛。

他甚至故意摩擦着生殖腔的入口。他发现每次只要狠狠地碾过那个柔软的腔口，赵磊的嘴里就会逸出难以抑制的闷哼，细长的脖子会颤抖着绷直，像一只戏水的天鹅。

他在故意触及赵磊的底线，测试可以得寸进尺的空间，看他亲爱的哥哥究竟能包容他到什么程度。再反复确认领土画地为疆，直到在他的心里圈出并牢牢霸占只属于他的不动产。

“不行！那里…不行…”赵磊的眼睛猛地瞪大。焉栩嘉又一次顶在那块软肉上，并已成功研磨出一条小缝，还再一次比一次更用力地向内冲击。

赵磊着急地向后伸手去拧焉栩嘉腰上的软肉，刺痛的感觉让他清醒，却又不甘止步于此。

焉栩嘉恶意地把赵磊的脸从枕头里挖出来，用湿热的吻开启他的齿关，不让他藏起任何一句动情的呻吟。身下的动作不停，还特意腾出一只手去碰赵磊同样肿胀的性器，讨好地抚摸：“哥哥给我生孩子吧，女孩好不好？眼睛像我，嘴巴像你，她一定是全天下最漂亮的公主。”

“唔…不行了…焉栩嘉你放开…放开我…啊！”赵磊拱起背，头高高扬起，乳白色的浊液悉数交代在了焉栩嘉手上。

身后的甬道也几近痉挛地大力收缩，泄出大量信息素浓郁的黏液浇在焉栩嘉的性器上，烫得他腰眼一紧，好不容易在最后时刻硬着头皮拔了出来，浓稠的精液射满了赵磊的整个后背。

前后同时的高潮让赵磊不堪重负地失去了意识，他安静地闭着眼睛，就像每天晚上说完那句“好了我要睡觉了”，然后心满意足入睡的模样。

知道他爱干净，作为一名体贴的新成年人，焉栩嘉手脚不熟练地绞了毛巾，帮他整理好一身的狼藉，还换了床单、捡了衣服…七七八八收拾完，又缩回到哥哥身边。两个高高大大的人憋屈地挤在一张单人床上，焉栩嘉却满心欢喜。

赵磊说喜欢他。  
他是第一个拥有赵磊的人。

想到这里，他忍不住满脸傻笑，隔着被子抱住他最爱的赵磊，在他脸上留下一遍又一遍的亲吻。

等我长大吧，我的哥哥。  
再等等我，  
等有一天，你只属于我。


End file.
